1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antennas and more specifically to conductive-body loop antennas.
2. Background of the Invention
I have developed various forms of antennas which relied upon the currents existing in a large conductive body, such as a car body. The advantange of such antennas is that they rely solely upon the H-field in a radiated signal and thus are relatively insensitive to corona and other forms of electrostatic noise. Further, they do not exhibit loss of signal in tunnels and in other environments where E-field antennas, such as a whip antenna, do not perform. However, the input impedance to such H-field systems is very low presenting problems in the use of such systems with conventional car radios, for example. Further, under some conditions, the E-field antennas exhibit higher sensitivity.
It is one object of this invention to overcome the problems set forth hereinbefore.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an antenna system which exhibits the desirable features of both E-field and H-field antennas.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide, in a conductive body, such as an automobile body, an antenna which exhibits sensitivity to the H-field but can be coupled effectively to a radio with an unmodified input circuit.